1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interior base materials and processes of printing the interior base materials by an ink-jet method or a textile printing method, more specifically, interior base materials having a three-dimensional structure and a considerable thickness on which a sharply-outlined pattern is printed by means of homogeneously penetrating a dye ink or a textile printing dye paste by an ink-jet method or a textile printing method to the deep part of the base material, and the printing process thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional interior base material printing is conducted by an ink-jet printing method or a textile printing method. In other words, a printed object having a sharp printed image is achieved by printing a dye ink or a textile printing dye paste having an appropriate viscosity onto an interior base material such as fabric, carpet substrate and paper. It is proposed as another method of obtaining a printed fabric by treating a fabric with an aqueous dispersion of a water-absorbent resin to have the water-absorbent resin adhere to the fabric, followed by printing with an ink-jet printing method as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 148777/1993.
Although such conventional methods are effective in obtaining a printed image pattern having a sharp outline on the surface of an interior base material having a flat plane, they cannot provide a valuable printing thoroughly penetrated from the surface to the deep part when a base material having a three-dimensional structure with a considerable thickness, such as a base material having an unevenness or a base material having a long staple including moquette is used, since it is difficult to penetrate a dyeing ink or a textile printing dye paste to the deep part.